


Surrounded By Stars, Lightyears Away

by SnowMoonyx



Category: South Park
Genre: he's desperate and turns to the last person he can think of, no one helps him, sorta sad but also lowkey cute i think, stan's depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Stan's finally decided to turn to the last person he can think of for help, because no one else cares. During a late night conversation he finally get's the answer he's looking for.





	

Alone.

Stan was alone. Always alone. Always always always, like a constant mantra in his head that even for the love of God just wouldn't shut up.

Oh sure, he had his friends. He had his super best friend Kyle, he had his close friend Kenny, he had Butters and Wendy and Token and Clyde and even Cartman but it was all just superficial. It was a fucking fantastic façade, all of it.

No one took him seriously when he wanted to open about his problems. Not even his family. Talking about it with his father? He wouldn't listen for long enough. His sister? Yeah right. His mother was the only option left but even she wouldn't really care.

So therefore, he was alone.

Just as alone as the moon.

Or perhaps, just as alone as a star in the sky, seemingly surrounded by tons upon tons of its kin but in reality thousands and millions of light-years away from the nearest.

Yeah, that was probably the best way to describe it. Popular to outsiders, but a fucking hermit if you knew what was really going on.

A small smile etched itself upon his emotionless face, staring blankly up at the great abyss above.

"Marsh."

The smile disappeared. The teen perched atop the front of his van slid down from it, turning around and acknowledged his chullo-wearing classmate. "Craig."

To anyone else this might have looked like an awkward, unexpected meeting, two rivals turning up at the same place only to stargaze but instead meeting the other as if tied by fate.

But despite it all, it wasn't a coincidence. Because Stan thought he might've found a remedy for his pain, his sadness, his emotional damage. And it was all found in a specific person standing right in front of him.

It had been a weird moment when Stan had asked him to meet him up here, at the cliff-side adoring the edge of South Park in the middle of the night. But Craig had heard him out, keeping an open mind unlike everyone else, not asking too many questions but still being curious about what this was all about.

"You aren't going to confess your undying love to me or anything right?"

A humourless chuckle left Stan. "Not in a life-time would I have done something a cheesy as that."

Craig's tense posture relaxed and he gave a sigh of relief. "Good." He took a few steps closer, hiding his hands in his pockets as the cold wind swept over the small mountain. "So, why am I here?"

Stan looked down, fidgeting. He had to go through this. It was the only way out of this hole he was in. Even the loneliest star could have a hope of being saved.

"Because- don't laugh okay? Please. It's cuz, um, I think... I think you can help me." He stole a glance up at the unresponsive teen, looking for an okay to go on with what he was trying to say. Or wait, scratch that. He was looking for a sign that the other would roll his eyes, or narrow his eyes in disgust or just turn around and walk away, just like everyone else. It was terrifying. "'Cause I've got anxiety. Cynicism. Depression. Asperger's. The whole deal plus extra. The VIP package. And - oh God please don't hate me now. Craig, I... I need help. But no one care enough to do anything whenever I tell them this. They're like 'fix your own problems' but I can't. I'm outta options! I gave it all but I was left with nothing. And I know this is awkward and weird and odd but no one else would listen and I just thought that maybe you could help because through the years you even managed to calm Tweek down and you've got this soothing presence and you went through something similar when you were young and got through it and I-I just need help because I've been thinking suicidal thoughts lately and I'm just so fucking scared and I feel like a fuck-up 'cuz I drink alcohol everyday just too keep the shitty reality away and-"

His words got muffled as Craig's shoulder crashed into his mouth, strong arms wrapping around his thin, trembling frame. Stan hadn't been aware of the tears and the little breath he had been getting during his rambling but suddenly he couldn't do anything but take deep, shaky breaths, desperately trying to calm his racing heart as something akin to sobs tried to press their way through his lips but he wouldn't fucking break down in front of Craig like what the hell?

"It's okay, Stan. It's okay. I'll help you. I'll fix you right up. I heard you, and I won't turn you down. I won't disappoint you. Just trust in me, okay?"

And suddenly, the stars in the sky didn't look so lonely anymore.

"Yeah, okay. "

After a small pause, he added; "Thank you."


End file.
